Fading Away
by WriterPatriot
Summary: With his mission completed, Link has been living a normal life for almost a decade. His memories of being the Hero of Winds and saving the world won't let him enjoy it. (One-Shot, Post Wind Waker)


**Opening A/N: I wrote this for a Veterans' Day upload, but since I had no class today it's a day early! As an American I salute those who have sacrificed so much for America and its allies in need. I am honored to have any military members reading my work!**

 _Fading Away_

Link was a changed man. Eight years after his final battle against Ganondorf to free the Great Sea, the changes were still evident. He had transformed from a wacky eleven-year-old kid into a stone-cold serious 19-year-old. In spite of it all, Link never forgot a single detail of his many-faceted quest.

Life wasn't too bad for him, if he were to be completely honest. As he had come of age right after his adventures, he had begun his studies soon after his return to permanent residence on Outset. The stress of a tough exam was nothing compared to transporting a shell-shocked Rito girl through a cavernous forgotten temple or going into battle with Evil itself. Also, he never felt like a baseless castaway roaming the high seas anymore.

Link was staring out to sea from the chair by the tiny shed next to his Grandma's house. He had built the shed himself to house the lifeless hull of the King of Red Lions. Link had little use for the old boat and its sails now. He had not found much reason to go beyond swimming distance of Outset Island in several years.

Suddenly, 16-year-old Aryll darted into his view, running through the surf. She was certainly growing up, but her child-like love for the sea and for the sea birds had never changed. Normally he was filled with his sister's contagious happiness, but lately, he felt differently. Everyone on the island was beginning to worry about Link. There were teenage emotions that he and Aryll both understood, but Link's were combined with something else.

Link glanced at Aryll again. She looked the definition of carefree. Her hair was unbound, and every inch of visible skin from her head to her toes was a healthy bronze. Even though he would never in his life wish for her to be kidnapped again, he missed the feeling of saving her, and of being a world hero. The normality he had sought with such longing during his quest was not all it was cracked up to be. Even though everyone knew of Link's great deeds and incredible sacrifices, Link himself didn't believe they cared as much anymore. The world was now something that went on with or without him. He wanted to travel again, just him and the King of Red Lions, off in search of _something, anything_ of significance that could give him that feeling of really _meaning_ something.

Link grabbed three logs from the shed and placed one directly in front of the boat's bow. He placed the second at half the boat's length in front of the first, and the third log in front of the second. Then, he got behind the boat and gave it a shove. Fortunately, Link still had the Power Bracelets. Even though the boat was small it was made of solid wood, tarred and painted, and held together with heavy metal braces. Without the use of magic, it would have taken at least two fully grown men to move it. Link had the boat by the shore in no time. He was just about to refresh himself on how the sail worked when a voice behind him coldly asked, "Where are you going?"

Link spun around. Aryll, still in her bathing suit, was looking at him half-angrily and half worriedly. "It's only for a short time," he hesitantly began. "No one else will even notice if I go for a few hours."

The joy was gone from her face. "You didn't answer my question, Link. Where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know, Aryll?"

"What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours! And you may have noticed that my sword and shield aren't here. I certainly wouldn't go for a fight unprepared, right?" Link cracked a small smile that seemed to put Aryll at ease for a second. However, the fear returned soon.

"I think you should take them with you. Just for safety's sake. Will you do that for me?"

Link smiled. "Of course. I'll be back before sundown!"

After Link had donned his sword, shield, and about a dozen other nostalgic special items, he stepped into the boat. The bow and the ornate dragon figurehead bobbed with the waves, but the back end was still beached. Aryll climbed in for a second and hugged him.

"Stay safe," she whispered. Link blushed and placed his arms around her bare back tentatively, returning the hug. Aryll jumped back into the water, shoved with all her might, and freed the boat.

Link set sail and coasted a few yards away from the shore. Then, he pulled out the Wind Waker. Fortunately, it still held its power. Seconds later, the landscape had changed.

 _Dragon Roost Island._ The name and the thought of visiting this island made Link terribly nervous. It wasn't a particularly exciting or dangerous island compared to the others, but Link couldn't help but worry about one thing. " _Will Medli remember?"_ Link hadn't seen her since he'd brought her home from the Earth Temple. That was seven years ago. She could have changed dramatically in those years. She could have moved out. She could have crashed and gotten crippled; she had always been clumsy in flight. Swallowing all these worries and more, Link debarked and tried to remember how the doorway puzzle for Dragon Roost worked.

As Link walked into the main room, covered in soot and rubble from re-learning the proper use of bomb flowers, a charismatic young Rito adult spoke up. "As I live and breathe! Link! Is that really you?"

"Komali!" Link greeted, bowing before the Prince. "You look well!"

"No formality necessary, Link. It's because of you that I command this authority! What brings you to our kingdom?"

"I'm just out seeing the sights again. I've been too busy back on Outset to sail much lately." Link lied.

"Sounds great," Komali nodded. "We're honored you have returned! Your legend is now part of the history we teach our fledglings. Remember that not only did you save the Rito way of life, but you saved the Great Valoo from torment. When Valoo names people _Hero,_ we listen."

Link was deeply moved. It felt good to be remembered. Then in a leap of faith, he told Komali the real reason he had come. "Listen, Komali, I'm sure this sounds like an odd request, but is Medli," he paused, "still here?"

Komali smiled. "Duh. Where else? Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Let's just say we have a few memories in common from the adventure."

"Whoa, say no more. I get it." He smiled and put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Something tells me you two have seen something a lot worse than Gohma."

"I wouldn't be intruding if I… went up to see her, would I?"

Komali smiled and laughed nervously. "This apprehension doesn't fit you, Link. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was great to see you again, Komali."

"Likewise! Don't hesitate to stop in if you're ever in the area. Our door is always open."

As Link walked away, he smiled at the thought of being a good influence on Komali.

He walked up the ramp, peeking into each upper room with no door for a glimpse of Medli. He knocked on a wooden door he didn't remember seeing before. Adrenaline filled him as he heard a soft, almost-musical voice call "Come in!"

Link opened the door. Across the small room was Medli herself. She was taller and more elegant, and her wing muscles had developed much more, but her countenance hadn't changed a bit. "Link! It's really you!" Medli crossed the floor in one flap of her wings and threw her arms around him. Link was so pleasantly surprised and grateful that his eyes welled up. He returned the hug for several seconds. After they had pulled away he joked, "Miss me?"

"Only every day! Once you go through so much with a person you're kind of bonded for life! Or at least I am. Please don't get creeped out!"

Link chuckled and looked into her eyes with an understanding smile. "I know. And I'm sorry for being away for so long. You know me, always getting sidetracked."

"It's alright," she smiled graciously. "It's not like I did you any favors by not writing."

After a pause settled over them, Medli hesitantly spoke. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to Dragon Roost?"

"Well," Link paused again. " _Dang it, I'm so awkward!"_ he thought to himself. "I came to see you again." Medli's eyes grew huge and she smiled wide. Link continued, "I was afraid you'd forgotten all we've been through. It's kind of a silly fear looking back, huh?"

"No, I get it! And I guess I was worried too. You know that feeling where you just think that no one else can really understand because no one else has been through the same things?"

Link hung his head. "All too well," he whispered brokenly.

"Link, are you alright?" Medli's expressive face was awash with concern.

Link felt the urge to tell Medli everything. He wanted to tell her about how _lonely_ he felt, and how _insignificant_ he felt now that he was, for all purposes of global significance, just another Hylian. Before he could speak, Link felt the muscles in his face and lungs trembling. He mentally admonished himself, _"Just great. What a worthless little coward you are. Pull yourself together!"_ This just made him feel worse. He laid his head in his hands and sobbed. Medli took his arm, led him to a chair and sat him down. Then, she spread her wings and wrapped them around him.

Link spoke in a deep, broken voice. "I-I don't know what to do anymore," he sniffed. "What can I do now that I'm not a hero?" He took in a deep, shuddering breath. "I miss those days. They were the roughest days of my life but I'd rather have them back than feel this useless…"

Medli murmured in understanding. Link continued, "Now I'm history. People talk about how great I used to be. And the worst part is that I agree. I'm no use to the world now." Link could tell that Medli was shaking her head.

"Link…" Medli whispered. "It'll be okay. Anyone with the strength to save the world can get through this. You're the strongest person I've ever met. We have such gratitude for all you've done."

Link sniffled and nodded. He had run out of tears, but was still quaking. "Look at me." Medli ordered tenderly. He raised his head reluctantly to face her and discovered that she too had moist traces running down her feathered face. "I know it's not much… but you'll always be _my_ hero, Link."

For just a moment, Link wore a look of joy as he stood and hugged Medli tight. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I should have been there for you."

"I'm still glad you came back, Link. I hope you never feel afraid of coming to visit me again."

Link gave a tiny smile. "I won't."

 **Closing A/N: Tell me what you think! I've always imagined Link coming out of the events of the Zelda games and having a bit of a letdown, despite his trauma, when he goes back to normal life.**


End file.
